Love and Violence
by dramaqueen1
Summary: extream usage of cuss words, h/h romance.


  
  
  
  
It was the quwitest Harry and Hermionie had ever seen the common since the beginning of their first year. It was now their seventh year. Hermionie had now liked Harry, the boy who lived and went to hell and back for seven years. Harry had also liked Hermionie for seven years, neither knew how the other felt.  
Harry had liked Hermione for so long because he thought that someone this intelligent and damn sexy could never go wrong. Hermione thought Harry would also see the day where he needed her help so as it was so they were so madly in love.  
Harry and Hermione were now working on the potions essay for that evil doer snape. "How exactly in hell does he expect us to do this freakin essay in a day for christsakes" exclaimed Harry. " Do I look ready to rationalize this freaked up asses behavior" added and extremely pissed Hermione". " I personly vote we retaliate and kill him, he's probably working for Voldermort whom by the way we haven't seen since cho chang was killed" said Harry with rage evident in his also pissed off voice. " Well we shouldn't say that Cho Chang was killed, we should say it was the incident", exclaimed Hermione in a sweet voice.   
"Anyway this place should be checked up and down for that bastard Voldermort, he is really pissin me off". First, he went and took away that inocent lover of mine then he killed my parents wait that was first", said Harry mad beyond belief. " You should calm yourself before you get us both in trouble"! Hemione said. " Well I personally think that Snape fellow should be fired and never seen again", said Harry. " You mean herbotictabra (a spell to kill someone off), said Hermione knowingly. Excuse me! I think 100pts from griffindor should be taken off for violating the rules, said Snape barraging in. What! said Harry! "You know that you are not supposed to be skipping class then Hermione tellin you Harry the answers to the test that is called CHEATING! Hermionie thought this was ridiculous, they were just doing their essay (for his class) so she flipped the idiot off. Harry laughed. " what was that about potter"! " Nothing you've taken your points so go'! Shouted and angered Harry! Snape left at this statement.  
Hermione, looked at Harry longingly, he looked at her. They now both realized something they had been too blind to see, they were in love. Before each knew what the other was doing, Harry kissed Hermione more passionately than he had ever kissed any one in his life, this includes Cho chang. Hermione kissed Harry back even more passionetly than before, this time Harry visibly used his whole mouth, toung and all.   
As it was resolved they became a team. When Voldermort attacked right in the middle of the make-out session they defeated him once and forall. He said he was going to get a revenge on Harry. Luckily Herminone hadn't lost her touch on these spells against dark arts. As herself she used her herbotiabra and as usual Harry helped. Voldermort whisked away like the Witch in The Wizard of Oz, because of coarse they are wizard and witch right! Except he didn't say I'm melting he let out a large growl and said I will see you again in Hell!!!!!!!   
" Guess he's really gone" said Hermione in a grateful voice. " Uh, huh"said Harry pulling her out of the portrait hole. " Where exactly do you think we are going" asked Hermione in a smart alec tone of voice. "For a walk of course, now close your eyes" said Harry planing the best route to take to the most notorious make-out place in all of Hogwarts. " you think I am going to seriously alow you to guide me to who knows where guided by only your arms and your terrible eyesight", " in your dreams potter". "you know you wanna" said harry bringing Hermionie closer. "fine" was the reply to this. After a long pause they went on their way to Harry's "secret place". "Are you sure you are fine with this"?, asked Harry. " I am sure and you are the person I am sure I want to grow old with", said Hermione passionately. "All right then", said Harry. They moved closer, and closer, and closer and finally kissing each other passionately in Harry's "secret place". Living happily ever after (after graduation of coarse).  
  
  
ashkickerchic a/n- I just want to thank one of the best friends a girl could ever have (*drama_queen*) for writing this story with me. ( it wasn't so fluffy and a little longer, I still like fluffy stories too!!!)  
  
*drama_queen* a/n- I just would like to take a moument to thank one of my bestest friends(ashkickerchic) by helping me write my first fic. Thankx!  
  
  
  
Disclamer- we own nothing....... translation didly squat!  
  



End file.
